Katsuki's Baby Boy
by cookiedeku
Summary: Izuku Midoriya has been able to hide his status as an Omega for a while without any problems. So he labeled himself as a "Beta" without any problems or suspicion from anyone. Here's the twist; Izuku started his heat week earlier, and with that, a blonde-hair Alpha starts growing suspicious of Izuku and problems start to grow bigger between the two of them Rated M :)


Hey!

This will be my first be my first Omega-Verse book.

So please bear with me.

This chapter will be kind of a background information. So if you're new to the Omega Universe type of books. Welcome! Now let's get this started

Here are some of the important things you should take note of;

 **Alpha(s), Omega(s), Beta(s) and other important things**

 **Alphas-** They are usually more aggressive, dominant, strong, and have a good sense of leadership. They make up ¼ of the world and the hero population. Alphas can impregnate Omegas (Male and Females) including Betas also (Male and Females) we won't be discussing any female alphas in this book so it would be pointless to explain it.

 **Omegas-** The most submissive of the three. There are male and female Omegas. Omegas are much more calm, docile and non-aggressive. They make up about 1/3 of the world population and the hero population. They have a low chance of becoming heroes. Omegas also produce heavy pheromones

 **Betas-** Neutral. These are you're average citizens. They are do not have the fertility benefits that Alphas have, The only thing that is pretty cool about them is that they have better hearing and increased sense of smell. Either than that they are pretty boring. They make up about ½ of the population and the hero population.

 **Pheromones-** These are the scents that are secreted by the Alphas and Omegas. This attracts mates. Everyone has a preference. They can either find Pheromones attractive or unattractive. They can also induce heats and ruts.

 **Heat-** A time period that an Omega goes through once every month. (This usually doesn't happen if they on something called suppressors) This increases fertility and there sex drive. (They get very horny and they want something nice) They become very aroused during this time period. A heat usually lasts for an entire week

 **Ruts-** A period of time when an Alpha goes through. This usually happens when they are trying to represent themselves as being the top or when they give into an Omega's Pheromones. This makes the Alpha only think about reproduction and makes them extremely aroused.

 **Suppressors** -A type of pill or injection that Omegas can take to suppress there heats from happening. This can be dangerous if Omegas do not have at least one heat every two months. If they don't have a heat this causes a chemical imbalance in their body.

 **Slick/Lube (For the Boys :3) -** This is a natural lubricant that is produced by male Omegas from their rear entrance to enable the easy access by an Alpha or a Beta. It is known to taste and smell like Omega Pheromones.

 **Knotting-** During sexual intercourse between and Alpha and Omega where a knot (a fleshy mass at the base of an Alpha's member) enters the Omega. During the Alpha orgasm the semen does not escape the Omega canal. This ensures the probability of impregnating an Omega

 **Mates:** Two people that are bonded by having a mark

 **Marking-** Marking is the process where the Alpha/Omega bite the scent gland located on their neck of their significant other/soulmate. When a mark is placed helps indicate to others that the one that has been marked has being taken by someone already. This also makes the Pheromones smell unattractive or scentless to those who are not a part of their relationship. The mark is sadly not for their entire life and the have to remark every 2-3 months.

 **Other Important Information**

This book will contain a lot of smut. Yes, you heard me right. S M U T. Every chapter will probably contain it so be ready to read a lot of it. It will also include fluff and other small things like that. Thank you for sticking by! Please proceed to the first chapter of this book. I hope you're ready for the journey you are about to embark on

-Cookiedeku


End file.
